


Владелец дома

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Death, Gen, Horror, just wanted to write something spooky for halloween, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Вы наверняка были мастером выпрашивания в детстве, — энтузиазм Зуса заразителен, и всё же не передаётся ему. Но горло неизвестно отчего перехватывает, и он смеётся – пустым, вымученным смехом.— Не-а, никогда особо не любил это дело.— Правда? — Зус удивлённо смотрит на него. — Почему?Стэн пожимает плечами, на которые вдруг словно лёг какой-то невидимый груз.— Не с кем было ходить.





	Владелец дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the owner of the house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426140) by [hapful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapful/pseuds/hapful). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - ольга белка.
> 
> Переведено на ФБ-2017 для команды Disney and DreamWorks.

— Всё хорошо, — выдыхает он, и Стэн думает, Стэн думает, Стэн думает  
он думает  
— Я могу всё исправить.  
Что-то врывается в мысли Стэна, мешает им, разрастается трещиной и  
_Я_ могу всё исправить.  
Так почему бы _нам_  
— Только не двигайся, только...

-

— Мистер Пайнс!  
— Что? — отзывается Стэн таким тоном, что хоть сцеживай сочащееся из него чистейшее раздражение. И продавай, примерно по 4.99 за фунт.  
Зус всегда покупает всё, что он продаёт, с неизменной улыбкой, и без скидки для работников, потому что Стэн скорее предпочтёт умереть (и застрять под землёй) чем предоставить такую скидку.  
Чёрт, откуда у него такие мысли? Он хлопает себя по голове, пытаясь направить их в более привычное русло. Нормальное. (Псих.)  
— Кхм, кто-то съел шею одному из хэллоуинских скелетов, — пластиковое чудище с жалким видом обвисло в руках Зуса, позвоночник выше плеч нещадно пожёван чьими-то зубами. Гротескно деформированный череп свёрнут набок. Череп смотрит на Стэна. Зус смотрит на Стэна. — Может, галстук ему сделать... знаете, чтобы выглядел как скелет из приличного общества! И чтоб поддержать шею.  
— Думаю, одним галстуком твоего приятеля не спасёшь, старик, — Венди кладёт руку на плечи скелету, отчего череп вздрагивает. — Почему бы просто не снять с бедолаги голову, сделать из него Всадника без головы или что-то такое?  
— Венди, — полным почтения голосом произносит Зус, — ты такая умная.  
— Да, да, я тебе что, за ум плачу? Хижина себя сама не украсит, — Стэн разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и Венди смеётся, берясь за топор.  
— Мистер Пайнс совсем не любит Хэллоуин? — успевает услышать он.  
— Мистер Пайнс ничего не любит, — легкомысленно заявляет в ответ Венди.  
Он ёжится от звука удара.

-

— Помните, как вы ходили со мной однажды просить конфеты, мистер Пайнс? — интересуется Зус ностальгическим тоном, безмятежно-довольным. Радостным. Из горла Стэна вырывается смешок, который он успевает замаскировать под ухмылку.  
Как он мог бы забыть?  
— Два мусорных мешка, полных сладостей, и общегородской запрет оставлять конфеты на улице, — Зус широко улыбается, он явно счастлив слышать гордость в голосе Стэна. Стэн же по какой-то причине думает о смятых газетах.  
— Вы наверняка были мастером выпрашивания в детстве, — энтузиазм Зуса заразителен, и всё же не передаётся ему. Но горло неизвестно отчего перехватывает, и он смеётся – пустым, вымученным смехом.  
— Не-а, никогда особо не любил это дело.  
— Правда? — Зус удивлённо смотрит на него. — Почему?  
Стэн пожимает плечами, на которые вдруг словно лёг какой-то невидимый груз.  
— Не с кем было ходить.

-

Он в Хижине, и он молод.  
Это не Хижина, пока ещё, всего лишь заброшенный дом и  
почему он здесь?  
— Потому что ты нашёл его, — говорит владелец дома Стэну. — Он теперь твой.  
— Точно, он мой, — эхом отзывается Стэн. — Потому что я — Стэн Пайнс.  
— Ты — Стэн Пайнс, — соглашается владелец, — и ты знаешь этот дом.  
— Конечно, знаю.  
— Ты знаешь каждый угол.  
— До последнего дюйма.  
— Ну, — начинает владелец, — тогда

-

— Что ж, теперь у вас есть я! — Зус и сам по себе заразителен, он как приставучая простуда, от которой никак не избавиться.  
Стэн закатывает глаза, фыркает. Пытается не выглядеть довольным.  
(Не удаётся.)  
— Мы не будем ходить по домам, Зус.  
— Как насчёт марафона ужастиков?  
— Ты тогда заткнёшься?  
— Конечно.  
— Я подумаю.  
Он покупает (ворует из магазина) попкорн на следующий день.

-

Владелец дома небольшого роста.  
Он таится где-то в углу, и Стэну требуется секунда, чтобы осознать это, что  
— Это мой дом, — говорит он.  
— Это твой дом, — соглашается владелец.  
— Но если он мой,  
вот эта секунда, как поворот ключа, как быстрый взгляд на нечто, что не хочется видеть, не хочется знать,  
— тогда кто ты?  
Владелец дома вылезает из угла. Голос владельца дома вкрадчив. И сам он крадётся.

-

— Знаете, зуб даю, в этом доме точняк водятся призраки, — говорит им однажды Венди, когда выдаётся тихий день без туристов.  
Зус поражённо ахает, и Стэн лишь вздыхает в ответ. Он не смотрит на книжный шкаф у стены. Он не думает о нём.  
— Можешь приберечь эту чушь для покупателей?  
— Я серьёзно. Когда я закрывала лавку вчера, я слышала странные звуки, — Венди облокачивается на стойку, подбодрённая пристальным вниманием Зуса и раздражением Стэна. — Кто-то скрёбся в стенах и топал под домом.  
— Ну крысы, значит, в доме, а где их нет? — Стэн ковыряет в ухе мизинцем, наслаждаясь скорченной Венди гримасой.  
— Крысы так не шумят, мистер Пайнс. Как вам достался вообще этот дом? Может, предыдущий владелец построил его на древнем кладбище, или прятал трупы под половицами.  
— Чувак! — всхлипывает Зус, и Стэн закатывает глаза.  
— Тебя послушать, так полгорода кишит призраками. Я тебе за что плачу? Работай давай.  
Стэн разворачивается на каблуках.  
— С вами не повеселишься, босс, — вздыхает Венди.

-

— Ты знаешь этот дом, — произносит владелец, и это не Стэн.  
— Я знаю этот дом, — Стэн чувствует, как эти слова обволакивают его, вползают ему под кожу, в горло. Поле волнуется на ветру, где-то сзади поскрипывают качели. — Это мой дом. Но кто тогда ты?  
— Если это твой дом, — говорит из угла крадущийся владелец, — если ты его знаешь, значит, ты можешь ответить мне.  
Стэн делает вдох. Владелец поворачивает голову.  
— Что в подвале?

-

Он подвигает тяжёлый книжный шкаф из дуба к  
к стене.  
— Тебе не скрыть её навечно, — слышатся чьи-то вкрадчивые слова, но Стэн не думает об этом. Не думает.  
— Люблю этого старичка, — с улыбкой говорит ему однажды Зус, похлопывая по книжной полке. Выставленные там на продажу безделушки чуть подрагивают, и Стэну хочется крикнуть, заорать на Зуса, чтобы он отошёл от полки.  
Он не знает, почему, поэтому лишь пожимает плечами.  
— Когда я скопычусь, можешь забрать этот хлам себе, —Зус явно тронут и одновременно опечален мыслью о смерти Стэна. — Чёрт, да можешь забирать себе весь дом.  
Его живот скручивает от этой мысли.

-

Боль обжигает его. Он ни о чём не думает, он не думает, он не чувствует. Он никогда не думает, никогда не думал, и сейчас не исключение. Он ревёт, он рвётся вперёд, он причиняет боль. Он наносит удар.  
Удар приходится на челюсть. Отвёрнутая вбок, она ударяется об какую-то панель. Как и вся голова.  
Что-то трещит.  
— ...Стэнфорд? — выдыхает Стэн. Он не думает. Монолит неподалёку, огромный, безумного вида треугольник, смысл которого Стэн никогда не смог бы понять, оглушительно шумит. Он ревёт и рвётся, выключается лишь когда алая лужа, разрастающаяся под головой Форда, натекает в какие-то трещины в схемах. Щелчок, немного дыма, и гигантское устройство замолкает.  
— Форд? — Стэн ни о чём не думает. Форд ничего не говорит. Он, неестественно выгнувшись, полулежит на панели, протянувшейся вдоль стены. Но — Стэн замечает, но не вдумывается — его глаза открыты. Они застывшие и мутные (и безжизненные), но они открыты. Он тянется поправить очки Форда, и Форд ничего не говорит.  
Стэн кричит, он рвётся вперёд, он заходится рёвом.

-

— Вы должны помочь мне, — говорит Стэн, кровь ещё не засохла на его брюках, осевшая на ткани, когда он опустился на колени перед Фордом, вцепился в Форда, в отчаянии, а этот парень в красном, Стэн видел, заглядывал раньше в окно. Стэну было всё равно. Стэн не задумался об этом. Он кричит, хватается за воздух.  
— _Прошу_ , я... помо...  
Незнакомец рассматривает кровь на руках Стэна, его глаза распахиваются от ужаса. Он внимательно разглядывает её, и Стэн чувствует себя открытой книгой, написанным признанием, пытается так отчаянно не думать, потому что, может, он ошибается, он ведь так часто ошибался, может, это тоже _ошибка_ , и он ошибается, и кто-то в силах исправить его глупую ошибку снова, его глупую глупую _глупую_...  
Незнакомец исчезает. Незнакомец возвращается. В нём есть что-то надломленное, неправильное.  
— Ты, — выдыхает незнакомец, икает, но успокаивается. Его дрожащий взгляд затемнён. — Ты поступил верно.  
Стэн не думает. Стэн не понимает.  
— Что?  
— Всё... всё хорошо, я... я помогу тебе. Я помогу, — он ищет что-то в своей красной мантии. Мозг Стэна отказывается вдумывается в происходящее. — Я всё исправлю.  
Стэна бьёт дрожь. Он закрывает глаза.  
— _Я_ могу всё исправить.  
Он замирает, разворачивается — (чей-то) голос исходит из угла, где лежит Форд. Его шея вывернута под странным углом, но его губы шевелятся, изгибаются. Глаза утоплены в глубоких тенях, залёгших под ними.  
— Тебе лишь нужно подойти и, хех, протянуть мне руку, ну же, приятель?  
Шесть пальцев, дрожа, выгибаясь, тянутся вперёд.  
Он открывает глаза. Человек в красном смотрит на него в ответ.  
— Всё хорошо, — он не дышит, и Стэн думает, Стэн думает, Стэн не думает  
он не думает  
— Я могу всё исправить.  
Что-то ворочается в мыслях Стэна, мешает их слабому ходу, разрастается трещиной, расползается, заполняя  
_Я_ могу всё исправить.  
Золотом  
Так почему бы _нам_  
— Только не двигайся, только...  
— Просто забудь.  
Его улыбка настолько умиротворяющая, что Стэн закрывает глаза. Раздаётся щелчок  
и

-

— Как вам достался этот дом? — спрашивает однажды Зус, когда Стэн устал и настроен спокойно. Может, даже мирно.  
Стэн поднимает взгляд на старый шкаф. Он думает.  
— Честно? — когда он переводит глаза на Зуса, на его лице появляется улыбка, усталая и спокойная. Мирная. — Уже не помню.


End file.
